Silver Rain
by Riku54-Vincent's Demon
Summary: Bella is a vampyre, turned accidentally by Laurent. Jacob still loves her, but how can he deal with it? Alice sees Bella change and comes back...how will Edward handle this? Especially when Bella thinks she might love jacob..J/B/E Better thn summary! prms
1. Attacked

_**Red eyes…They haunted me everywhere, in every dream, every waking moment. I don't know how to escape this nightmare. Who is staring at me s intently, with such thirst that their eyes are the color of my own blood? And yet…who is this strange with amber eyes that stare back just as hungrily, and yet…less thirsty, more like a longing to be with and not to devour?****--/**_

Bella Swan opened her eyes for the third time that night to try and overcome an onslaught of nightmares that had plagued her sleep since her…since he had left her. Fighting back tears, she jumped out of her bed, hands shaking, knees wobbling. Something, she had to do something! Her mind couldn't just rest on this impending doom that had consumed her so many months ago. 'I need Jacob…' her mind whispered to her, but she knew he wouldn't come. Jacob was just as gone as he was.

She tried not to dwell on the thought of truly losing Jacob; he was just sick right? …But maybe he was better by now, and then he'd come back? 'Of course he's better, Billy said he was on the phone this morning…After all, he was with some friends,' Bella thought absently as she walked softly towards her window.

As her fingers brushed lightly across the pane, she recalled briefly how he used to sneak through here to stay with her at night. Instantly walls came up in her mind as her chest throbbed. No…She would not think about it. It was unhealthy for her to think about it…and it hurt only just too much.

Sighing, Bella let her eyes wander upwards to the sky. The moon was shining brightly, no sign of any clouds in sight. Very unusal in Forks, but she supposed it happened sometimes. As she stared at the moon, an image floated by in her mind, an image almost as beautiful as the one that hovered in the vast ink colored space far away. The meadow. Maybe she would visit it tomorrow.

Bella wandered aimlessly back to her bed and sat down. "I will find it tomorrow," she told herself, and then crawled back into bed. At first she hesitated, remembering the nightmares, but she knew it was now her nightly ritual. She would not escape. 'Besides, I need what little sleep I can get...'--/

A/N: We've all right New Moon, I hope. I'm going to skip her finding the meadow and whatnot because I feel wrong about changing this course of the story and get right to the part where she runs into Laurent, okay? I'll try to keep him in character. I may not get details right…it's been a while…

--/

Bella had found it; her meadow, the place where he had taken her, the place where the beauty of nature was incomparable, except, something was wrong. It didn't feel right, didn't look right without him here. 'I wish Jacob were here..' she thought for the millionth time as she wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling suddenly insecure.

Walking out into the meadow, Bella looked around, hoping to call out to the voice of her beloved, to hear him as she had so longed to here his voice again. Nothing, just utter silence. Crack!

Instant paranoia swept through her body as Bella spun around to the sound. This time, like on so many others, though, it wasn't just a sound. This was someone she knew. This was an enemy. Her eyes registered his black hair, his pale features, his posture and inhuman beauty. "Laurent!" she gasped out in shock, nearly stumbling backwards.

The vampyre looked at her, his eyes deep red and full of hunger. "Why Bella, it's you, what a pleasure it is,"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, swallowing roughly at the expression planted on her face.

"I'm afraid, for you, you've caught me at the worst of times. I was hunting in these woods. What a surprise, it is to me, though, that you of all people would be standing here, just waiting to be taken," Laurent grinned devilishly, taking a few paces forward, not bothering to tamper with his vampyre skills just yet.

Bella's eyes opened wide in horror. Thinking quickly, she sputtered, "Y-You can't! Edward will find out and he'll kill you!" The name stung, but she tried to fight the urge to wince, hoping the pain didn't show in her eyes.

Laurent raised one eyebrow, "Will he know? Are you sure because the last time I checked, dear Bella, the Cullen house was deserted," his voice was sickly sweet as he sniffed the air. "Hmmm, you do smell very delicious,"

The terror building inside of her jumped on her system and she couldn't help but stumble back. "He'll come back!" she spat, trying to find a way out of this. Not here, not now…She didn't want to die, even if it meant living with the pain and loss, she did not want to die!

"I think not," Laurent replied calmly, and before Bella had time to blink, he rushed towards her.

Instantly she froze, paralyzed in shock as his rock-hard body slammed into hers, forcing her onto the ground. A scream, choked and certainly not loud, ripped from her lips for just a moment, but died as she felt pain flare into her throat as Laurent bit her. 'Edward…no…Edward…please…help me!' her mind screamed as fire spread through her body. She struggled underneath the vampyre as he continued to drain her of her body, his tongue lapping feverishly at her flesh. "You taste better than any human I've ever fed from…" Laurent muttered against her skin.

Bella, however, was starting to lose conscious. In a few minutes, she knew the end would come and she would be dead…

As if on cue, though, Laurent heavy weight was thrown off of her body. She faintly heard a thump and rabid sounding snarls, but her whole body was weak and being attacked by invisible flames. Bella wanted to scream, to call out for someone to stop the pain, but not words would come to her lips. She could only give into welcoming darkness…

_A/N: Sorry its so short! I didn't have a lot of time to actually complete the chapter if I wanted to get it up today and I really did. I promise it will be better! Please do review! It encourages me to write more, flame or not! _

_ And the top part- it's sort of foreshadowing the future. Well, see ya!_


	2. Blooded

A/N: This one is longer! Thank you for the reviews! I will update soon!

Chapter Two-Bpov

My eyes opened slowly, almost painfully to a instant darkness that consumed the place where I was lying. I wasn't very sure where I was at, but oddly, I was very calm, sore, but calm. As I blinked, my eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I soon realized this looked like a garage of some place. Wait a minute…On closer inspection, I discovered I was in none other than Jacob Black's garage!

Leaping up I-didn't quite make it. Something was wrong. I couldn't move! However, instead of the usual panic I would have felt, a calm resolve of anger settled over me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated. I knew I could break free, somehow, I knew. Straining my muscles, I jerked forward against the ropes that bound me to life on the ground. Just as I had assumed, they snapped like twigs. 'What happened to get me into this situation?' I wondered faintly as I turned towards the door leading into Jacob's house. Now that I was free, I allowed myself to feel bafflement at my best friend's actions. Had I finally snapped from heartbreak? Had I done something unforgivably crazy? I couldn't remember doing anything crazy or trying to harm anyone so why lock me up in the dark?

Dare I walk into the home of someone who had tied me up in their garage? It seemed to masochistic to attempt, either that, I was just being insane. Curiosity and the immense feeling of injustice made me finally take a deep breath and march forward. They wouldn't hurt me even if I did mess up at last, that much I was sure of. We were all friends, right? Smiling softly and trying to reassure myself, I walked up to the door and twisted the knob.Voices.

They were loud, too loud. The sharp sound made me wince and I tried to block it out. What could have all of these people screaming like that? As I walked down the hallway towards the place where I knew the living room was, I caught some of the words through the piercing ring that echoed in my keen ears:"-doesn't belong here anymore! How could you let that thing onto our land?" The voice sounded familiar, but I didn't really know who it was, or where I had heard him before. Like a distant dream…

The next was definitely someone I'd never met: "It'll become a killer! You should have killed it when you killed the other one! Why spare her?"I reached the living room before anymore was said. Upon entering every face in the room turned to look at me, different expressions on each of their faces. Several had the look of disgust, one had the look of horror, and another, one I recognized and cherished dearly, had a pained expression scribbled on his face. Something though wasn't right. Anger and loss emitted from every corner of the room, guarded expression rested in each of their dark eyes. "Wh-What's going on?" I stammered, staring at them incredulously.

As I looked around, I spotted another familiar face. Sam Uley. My eyes lingered on his for the longest time as images flashed through my mind. Edward…my Edward leaving me…the cold darkness that was my only comfort in the woods…and Sam standing over me…the waves of shock. Closing my eyes for a moment, I tried to shut off the flow of memories as my empty chest ached heartbrokenly.

"Bella…" Sam said, breaking the silence, "how did you get out of the garage?"

I wasn't sure whether to be angry with them or not because I didn't know what was going on, but I couldn't help but retort, "What the hell was I doing in there in the first place? What's going on?" My eyes flickered back up to Jacob, who looked away, "Jacob!" I cried. "Please, tell me! What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer, a pungent voice spoke up, "You're trespassing on our land, bloodsucker! Get out of this house!" In the time that the stranger said this, his body had begun to shake uncontrollably and suddenly, before my very eyes, the biggest wolf I had ever seen was crouching near me in an offensive posture.

"Paul! Stop this nonsense!" Sam screamed at the same time Jacob had yelled, "Don't you touch her!"

I was frozen in place, however, in shock. Paul was a werewolf? This is what this whole thing had been about? My mind didn't have time to process anything else, however, before Paul launched himself at me. Instinct kicked in and I raised my arms up to defend myself, while at the same time, reached out to snatch him out of the air. When my fingers closed around his throat, I was so surprised I nearly dropped him.

Paul, seeing this, took advantage of my pause and snapped at my arm, grazing the flesh with his fangs. Pain lanced through my body, but it was bearable as I flung him away from me. Eyes wide, I backed away from them all, my eyes turning every so often towards the werewolf who had picked its self up. "I…I…" I didn't know what to say or how to react. Confusion had taken over an immense part of my mind, shutting down most of my instinctive reactions.

As Paul was about to pounce again, another wolf landed on top of him, snapping furiously, tearing at flesh. Instantly I knew the other wolf was Jacob. "Ja-Jacob, you too? You're all…" I stared at them uncomprehendingly.

"Bella," Sam spoke again, ignoring the two fighting werewolves, "you need to understand something. Up in the meadow-"

"Wait, you know about my meadow?" The idea of me only knowing was illogical, but it seemed incredulous that Sam of all people would know about it. It was mine…and his.

Sam sighed, looked down for a moment, and then back up at me, his eyes flashing with an emotion I didn't understand, "You obviously don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Remember what? Why was I tied up?" I whimpered, my eyes flickering over to Embry. He too was giving me a hard, cold stare. …Why were they all looking at me like this? Why was Jacob fighting Paul, why had Paul tried to attack me. For a moment, I abandoned the conversation with Sam and looked at Jacob. There was blood on his snout. "Jacob? Are you okay? Please- stop! You don't have to fight…none of you do…why are you fighting?"

"Isabella," Sam's voice had turned cold. My head snapped in his direction at the use of my full name. "Listen to me. In the meadow you were attacked by another vampyre- he…attempted to suck your blood but we attacked him and pulled him off of you. However, you had already been bitten." I wanted to say something right then, but Sam's eyes told me no, so I kept my mouth shut. "We were on the Cullen's land so we actually weren't supposed to kill a vampyre if he was related to the Cullen. If he was, he broke the treaty by biting you, and by regulation, we were supposed to kill you. Jacob however, wouldn't let us get anywhere near you until we swore not to kill you. He's the one who brought you here. He's the one who tied you up and put you in the garage."

Finally I was able to speak, but the only thing I could say was: "I'm a vampyre… I'm… I'm a vampyre because of Laurent? This isn't how it was supposed to happen!" My mind had wandered back to Edward at the mention of the Cullen family, and for once, I didn't feel pain, just fatigued frustration.

"Bella, do you not understand what I am saying?" Sam snapped, standing up and edging past the wrestling wolves. To me, it looked as if Jacob was winning because he had successfully pinned Paul, who was now whimpering in what I thought might have been submission.

"I don't know…" I mumbled, still confusion and shocked. This information was like someone dumping a bucket full of ice cold water on me, it drenched my soul to the core with horror. Without Edward, what was immortality? I didn't want to be a vampyre without him by my side, I didn't want to be anything but human with him by my side…

"You can't be on our land, Bella. It breaks the treaty because you are a vampyre, and because you are a vampyre we are supposed to kill you, but Jacob won't allow it just yet." Sam responded, calming down a little as he saw the pain in my eyes.

I didn't miss how he said 'just yet', but I tried to shove the comment aside and spoke up again, "Does this mean I can't see Jacob anymore? I mean…the treaty… I don't know much about, but Laurent, he wasn't related to the Cullens so…technically the treaty was never broken?"

While we were talking, the two fighting wolves had turned back into human form, Paul covered in cuts that seemed to stitch themselves up with every passing second. Jacob just had one across his cheek, a little blood smeared on his tanned skin, but the wound looked at if it had almost healed completely. Did wolves have healing abilities? "Are you hurt, Bella?" Jacob asked, pushing past the others and coming up to me, his eyes worried. I didn't fail to notice that his shirt was shredded to pieces, but I said nothing of it.

"I'm fine, I think…" I remembered the scrape on my arm and looked down. Apparently it was more than a scrape- blood was dripping slowly down my fingers and into the carpet. "W-Wait a second!" I cried in horror at the sight of my own blood. "Why am I bleeding if I'm a vampyre? Vampyre's don't bleed!"

"Because Bella," Jacob reached out hesitantly to touch the side of my face. I didn't fail to notice how his nose crinkled slightly, "you're only a half vampyre…you've been out for one day solid, not the normal three, at least that's how the legend goes. And plus…the vampyre that bit you wasn't looking to turn you into a vampyre; he was looking to eat you."

"There wasn't a lot of venom in your blood," Sam finished, his eyes still hard. "Certainly not enough to turn you into a full vampyre so soon,"

Their words took a moment to sink in, the shock having not worn off yet. As I stared at them, the meaning finally dawned on me. There hadn't been enough venom to turn me into a complete vampyre, but I was still a vampyre so that must have meant I was… "A half- vampyre?" I whispered, not realizing that I had spoken out loud until Sam responded with a quiet, reluctant, "Yes,"

"Things like that exist?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Apparently so," Jacob's voice was blunt, but I didn't miss the pain in his eyes as he looked at me.

"And now that you know, it's time you go. Even if that vampyre, Laurent, you say? –wasn't related to the Cullens, you're still a vampyre and that makes you our enemy. You need to leave- go somewhere else, but I don't suggest going home to Charlie. It isn't a smart idea- you look different and your eyes are red.

"When you go, however, I must warn you, if you bite anyone along the way in our land, we will kill you. As for the treaty, you are excluded for now, however much you may be close to them." Sam's voice was like ice.

"I don't want…" I whispered brokenly, unable to finish the sentence as my eyes met Jacob's. His eyes held more emotion in them than I had seen in a long time. There was pain and sorrow followed by something I couldn't help but register as love. I always knew he loved me and now he had to let me go…I had to leave my Jacob…

Turning away from them, I fled, running faster than I had ever imagined I could. Half vampyre or not, I had some of their more prominent skills such as speed and keen senses; I wasn't very sure about the strength or beauty, but nor did I care. Having this immortality without the one I love meant nothing to me. As I ran, I felt cold tears come to my eyes, but I did not cry, would not cry. So I couldn't say bye to Charlie; that was okay, he'd be all right. I didn't have any close friends so that was fine to. I couldn't see Jacob anymore, that was okay, wasn't it…? And I'm a bloodthirsty vampyre now without the one I loved, that was…I shuddered as I tried to tell myself it was okay, but I couldn't manage. That thought was impossible.

The first thing I noticed as I came upon human civilization was the unbearably sweet scent all around me. I breathed deeply, feeling a desire swell up inside me I had never before experienced. What was this smell? It was a much finer smell compared to the food I ate as a human, sweeter and more appetizing. I wanted it, I came to realize. I wanted it so much it blacked out all pain I had been feeling before, all emotion. The only thing my mind registered was the smell.

Slowly down, I looked around cautiously, like a wild animal trapped in a place it knew was dangerous. My movement were swift and predator-like, much more graceful than when I had been a human.

Swallowing roughly, I turned towards the nearest house, my eyes set on what was inside. The small was coming from in there; it was beckoning me closer. Creeping forward, my eyes lingered on the glowing lights within. Just beyond that glow was a faint shadow, moving sluggishly about, as if tired. I hadn't even noticed that it was pitch black outside; my eyes had already adjusted and I was able to see as if it were day.

Just as I crossed the property line, I heard a loud shout behind me, "Bella! Stop!" I did not listen though. Instead, I was more eager to get into the house than before. I did not want to be stopped. Rushing forward, I leapt into the hedges, hiding amongst them as I picked out where my prey was. If I was quick, I could make it inside and kill them before the person behind me stopped me.

I was not anticipating what happened next though. A body, covered in what felt like hair, slammed into me, knocking me onto my stomach and pinning me down. A snarl erupted into my ear, warning me not to move. I grew still, my mind thrown off balance by the sickly smell all around me; the smell that intoxicated my mind as if it were alcohol and I were an alcoholic.

The weight changed on my back, but still I did not move, I just shut my eyes and waited for what I was going to happen next. In the back of my mind, I could hear a voice screaming to kill the one who interrupted my hunt, but the scent that was all around me- not my prey's scent, but the one on top of me… I knew it, through the fuzziness in my mind, I knew it and knew I would not attack unless forced to.

"Bella…You can't feed here," Jacob's voice shattered the silence. His voice was broken, as if by tears. "Sam will kill you, Bella…You can't hurt anyone- you can't…"

Something inside of me was moved by his words and the thirst began to fade. Replacing the thirst was a matching pain to his, if not quite as sharp. "J-Jacob?" I stammered.

"Yes Bella?" he asked, still not moving from where he lay on top of my body, perhaps frightened that I would try and attack.

"Why'd you follow me?" This confused me, and I couldn't put connect one piece to the next piece. It was difficult to concentrate on what was happening and not what was raging into my body; probably one of the more difficult things in my life; to control the thirst…

"Because Bella…I…you; you're a vampyre but it's not your fault…You couldn't have stopped that bloodsucker from biting you because you weren't strong enough. This isn't your fault and I don't want to see you dead…" He sounded like he was about to cry. "I can't believe I actually care about a leech, but Bella…I do care about you, and if this is the last time we can be together, then I want to get you out of here safely. After that…you have to choose your own path."

"But I'm thirsty…" It was just about all I could think about.

"Then you'll drink animal blood if you have to! Not out of a human Bella…it's the least I can do for you right now…but not out of a human…"

**A/N: Please review! Makes me happy! ...and not take my rage out on the beloved characters. lol. Kidding.**


	3. Plan

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews!! they ar egreatly appriecated. Also, I have some fans who are offering ideas. They're helpful, and will possibly be used in the upcoming chapter. I didn't use one of them just yet because I didn't have time if I wanted to update before I have to go to my mom's for a week. (that means I can't work on this or update for a bit, but not too long!!) Please keep reading on; I'm trying to get the hang of writing in this style, but it's not what I'm used to. Sorry if it's a little weak.

I think, that maybe, I did Jacob's perspective better than i did Bella's because jacob has a similiar personalty to myself when it comes to protecting people and what not. (I don't share his arrogance. ha. Don't believe in being better than someone else.) Anyway, on with the story!

PS: I don't own Twilight. Forgot to add that.

Chapter Three- Plan (Third Person, Jacob)

Jacob watched Bella carefully as she walked down the street beside him. He may have just begun the transformation into a wolf, but he was smart enough to know a newly created vampyre was dangerous and unpredictable. The stories he had heard about all of the cold ones were like that- vicious. '_But Bella isn't very cold…'_ he thought as he looked at her pale skin, almost perfectly white like the other bloodsuckers. Her face was etched with beauty that was inhumanly possible, but it was her eyes that mostly disturbed Jacob. Her eyes were the color of what she treasured most at this point in time- blood, tinged with strands of black.

__

'I want the old Bella back…I shouldn't have fucking hesitated…'

his mind snarled at him as he remembered watching that other leech throw himself at her, wanting the blood so many others held close. _'I just hadn't expected to find a vampyre…especially not that close to Bella,'_

"Jacob, are you all right?" Bella's voice cut through his thoughts, making him look up at her questioning face.

"Yeah," he mumbled under his breath, asking himself just where on earth he was going to take her that he wouldn't be tempted to run after her ad\nd kill her. _'Damnit! She smells too much like one of those things!'_ He crinkled his nose at the horrid scent, but refused to let it bother him. He could not act on the emotions to kill her; she was still Bella, somewhere inside of her, she was still Bella. _'She is only a half-vampyre…half of her is human,'_ his mind smugly told him, although he knew very soon that she would become a full vampyre, and when she did, he would no longer be able to be around her.

"I'm thirsty, Jacob. Where are we going?" Bella asked, her voice strained from lack of blood.

"To…to some rural town not far from here- there should be a lot of animals out there and the people are secluded. You won't have as much of a temptation to- to feed on one if they're far apart from one another." He hoped the lie wasn't too evident. Where he was taking Bella, he wasn't too sure, but it was far from any humans, somewhere no one would find her.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind, could we run there because I don't know how much longer I can hold back. Even you're starting to smell appetizing," she gave a short laugh at the joke, her eyes glancing in his direction.

Jacob flinched inwardly. God how he hated himself…how he loved her… "Well don't bite me, I'm sure you'll find my blood's disgusting," he gave her a small smile, but couldn't manage anything else. It was too hard, too much on him emotionally.

Bella did not respond, just continued to stare at him, as if expecting something.

"What?" he asked after a moment, turning to meet her gaze. Instead of expecting to see her familiar deep brown eyes, he saw only crimson. His gaze dropped.

"You never answered if we could run of not," Bella's tone was dull, but not unfriendly.

"If you want, but I'll have to transform," He didn't wait for an answer as he turned into a wolf. His sense were sharper in this state, and a part of him was furious for this, but another part of him was happier. In this state he could pick out two scents coming from Bella- her human and her vampyric. He concentrated on the human scent, not wanting to ever forget it, while never forgetting that soon it would be completely gone.

"Thanks Jake." How could she sound so nonchalant about all of this? She had just been turned into a monster for god's sake and now she was waiting to go catch some poor animal and suck all its blood out! Jacob shook his head in bafflement. Surely she couldn't have wanted this…but of course she did! She wanted to be a vampyre with that fucking Cullen and now she is a vampyre! That's why she's acting this way… She doesn't really want me, especially now that she knows how much I reek to her and that…I'm a werewolf and she's a vampyre.

Jacob shoved the thoughts aside and began to run, faster and faster, not wanting to stop. He wanted to run, to escape from this torment that attacked his mind. He didn't want to see Bella as a vampyre; he didn't want her scent to become something he hated. He didn't _want_ to hate her- and yet there was nothing he could do.

__

'Jacob,'

Sam's voice floated into his conscious. _'Why did you go after that bloodsucker?'_

He shut Sam out, not wanting to listen or acknowledge his voice. If he were human…If she were human… It shouldn't have happened like this! None of it should have happened! Bella shouldn't be a vampyre, he shouldn't be a werewolf. If things were like that, he could have loved her openly, and if…he was never a werewolf, Cullen never would have come around. Bella wouldn't have loved that jerkface first. _'Damn!'_ his mind screamed in fury. Unconsciously he bared his fangs, growling quietly.

__

'Jacob, listen to me'

Sam spoke again, his voice sounding somewhat urgent. _'Has Bella fed yet?'_

The question was strange, as if Sam were looking for a reason to kill her. Savagely, Jacob responded, _'No she hasn't touched a human so shut the fuck up!'_

Sam seemed to ignore the outburst. _'Has she fed from an animal?'_

Hope and interest sparked up inside of Jacb's chest and he immediately asked, _'What is it?'___

'Billy thinks that maybe if Bella never gets the taste of blood as a half-vampyre, the venom inside of her will begin to die out due to thirst, while the human blood remains inside of her. The only problem really here is that the venom feeds on her blood, but outwardly, she is extremely thirsty and on the verge of dying from thirst because her body is so weak from the change. Perhaps, if you can confine her somewhere, maybe the venom will lose its effect and she won't turn into one of those leeches,'

The idea was almost preposterous. It alarmed Jacob at the thought of locking Bella up somewhere she couldn't escape from, but if it kept her from turning into a vampyre, he might still be able to be her friend! And maybe more…if she ever allowed him to. That is, if she survived…Sam had said that she was on the verge of…dare he think it? Bella…dying. It was heart wrenching.

__

'But where would I keep her?'

__

'There's a place not far from where you're at. It's a small cabin that hikers use in the winter. It might not hold her for very long though unless you keep an eye on her, but it's worth a shot,'

__

'Thanks Sam,'

Jacob cast a wary eye up at Bella, hoping that she had no idea what he was going to do to her. He knew she said that most vampyres had special powers; he didn't know if she had one or not, but he wasn't very eager to discover what it was. For the moment she seemed oblivious, intent solely on where they were going.

It didn't take long to reach the cabin; it was only about ten miles outside of town, but well hidden in the overgrowth of the forest. It didn't look occupied and Jacob could smell nothing but forest scents. Swiftly, without really giving it thought, he changed back into a human, mindless of the fact that most of his clothing had ripped when he had changed earlier; he at least still had his jeans on, though the legs were torn out at the knee. "We'll stay here for a while, Bella. That way you won't be tempted to feed from a human." He tried not to sound to obvious.

Bella glanced his way, "What do you mean 'we'? I thought you were just getting me out of town,"

"Uh…well," confusion hit for just a moment, "I was, but I decided that maybe I should stay with you- you know, keep an eye out in case, uh…some hiker comes along or something," It sounded too obvious of a lie for him, but Bella seemed to buy it.

"Oh. Okay, well then, when can I start hunting?"

"I uh, well, not right now, Bella," Jacob stuttered, caught off guard by the eagerness that glistened in her voice. How was he ever going to keep her under control if she got this excited within the first few hours of the thirst?

"Then when?" the tone she used wasn't harsh, just demanding, almost stern.

"Soon, soon," he assured her, taking her hand, flinching at the abnormal coolness of her skin. It wasn't as cold as a vampyre's normal death-like touch, but it was cold enough that he could feel it through his own abnormal heat. "Come inside first; I wanna make sure this place is elegant enough for your presence," he joked, trying to kid himself that things were as they used to be when Bella _wasn't _a bloodsucking monster.

"All right…" she mumbled, but pranced inside, curious as to what the interior looked like.

As soon as they stepped inside, a reek so prominent invaded Jacob's senses that for a moment, he was frozen solid. The next, he felt his body begin to quiver, reacting instinctively to the smell. "Bella!" he yelled out, as he felt his bones start to move. "Vampyre!"

Before he knew it, Jacob was standing on all fours, his fangs bared as a fierce need to protect Bella consumed him. The half-vampyre was looking down at him, a look of surprise on her face. "That's what that smell is?" she whispered, a touch of fear in her tone. Apparently she hadn't been expecting company.

Moments later, something quivered in the shadows. Jacob spun his head in that direction, searching earnestly for the invader. "Whose there?" he snarled, thinking it rather than saying it.

"I can't see anyone, Jacob," Bella whispered, her voice dripping with fright. Jacob knew she was in no condition to defend herself; even with a little vampyre venom inside of her, with the bloodlust upon her, she was just growing weaker and weaker.

He growled quietly in response, not allowing himself to really think about the danger in front of him. He had to protect Bella before himself. With that in mind, the werewolf lunged forward, a roar building in his chest as he landed in the shadowed corner of the cabin. Curving past a dirty plush chair, he landed face to face with a monster.Red eyes glowed darkly in the faint light that was offered on this side of the cabin._ Deadly red eyes._

A/N: Hope you guys liked! I was going to add more, but i ran out of time. Please review; I really enjoy it because I have a tendacy to stop writing if I think people don't like it. sort of like a shot to the motivation. anyway; hope I'm getting better! Plus, I like this cliffy!! haha. May update later in week, but i'm in band camp right now from 8-5, and then I go to my mom's, so i don't know...Review please! Love ya guys! bye

was all Jacob said before completely tuning him out. Sam spoke back, the uncertainty leaking into his thoughts, but his decision held strong. He was going to help Jacob despite what his instincts told him. He felt like he was talking about a pet and not his best friend, but at least he evaded the thought that lurked in the back of his mind. Her final death if this did not work. How would he stand it; how could he stand it?

'No, why are you so interested?'

'Don't let her Jacob. I just spoke with Billy and, well, you know how he and Charlie are great friends. He doesn't want this fate for Bella either so he told me something he thinks might work, but it's very dangerous.'


End file.
